Cabaret
by The Emcee
Summary: Ok, I wrote this story when I was high off Pepsi. Better than it sounds, trust me. Teens younger than 13 probably shouldn't read this unless you can handle it. R&R.
1. Cabaret

The Emcee: I got this idea when I was drinking a lot of pepsi. Pepsi, for some reason, makes me extremely hyper. Weird, considering, I loath pepsi. I'm a mountain dew kind of girl. Anyways, I'm kinda testing this story, to see how it goes. Well, here it is, enjoy. R&R.

**Cabaret**

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentleman! Hope that you're enjoying your evening. And know, our star performer, Alice Martin." Soda finished his introduction and walked off stage left. He joined Darry and Pony at the bar, relaxing into his chair. Darry laughed.

"Hard night tonight, eh Sodapop?"

"Not really. But it gets hot as hell on the stage. Speaking of which, it's your turn to go on after Alice, Pony."

"Ah, not tonight Soda. I got a sore throat. 'M in no mood to perform." Pony swallowed some water to help clear his raspy throat.

"I wish I could help, baby brother. But you're the only one who can fit into a tutu. So you **have** to go on tonight."

"Just lip sing, Ponyboy." Darry suggested. "We're getting a little behind in income."

"Oh, alright, I'll go. But if I die, I'll haunt you to an early grave. **Both of you.**" And with that, he got up and headed behind the stage. Soda and Darry laughed.

"D'you really think he'd haunt us?" Soda asked.

"He'd try to. But I bet he'd stop if he ever realizes that he doesn't annoy us as much as he thinks he does."

They laughed once again. Darry looked towards the clock. He got out from behind the bar and sat beside Soda. After sitting there for a few seconds, Soda turned towards his older brother.

"What do ya think your doing?"

"My shifts up. It's your turn." Darry smirked and threw a dish towel at him. "Get moving." He pushed Soda off his chair.

"Eh, I'm going, I'm going. Don' rush me." Getting behind the bar, he stood there fixing drinks for a few people. When Pony went on stage, he tried to ignore those who kept badgering him. Unsuccessful, he was forced to miss the end of Pony's act. _He didn't do too bad with a sore throat. And he didn't die! _The blonde thought to himself. After a few more hours of entertainment, the Curtis brother's closed up. It wasn't as busy as it usually was anyway. No reason to keep the Cabaret open any longer.

"Hey, Darry. What time is it?" Pony asked as he swept underneath the tables.

"1:38 pm. Why?"

"Just wondering." Said the redhead as his cheeks grew a little shade of red.

"Cuz. His boyfriend's supposed to met him after closing time." Soda said, smiling.

"He **is no my boyfriend**! Randy is just a friend." Face turning a more noticeable red.

"Sure he's not. And he didn't give you a hickey that one night ago." Soda smiled. "Aw, Pony. It's okay with us."

"Shut it, Sodapop Curtis."

"Ah, brotherly love," Darry mumbled sarcastically under his breath.

When all the cleaning was done, the three brothers sat at the bar. Talking well into the morning hours, they didn't leave for bed until Randy showed up. Pony, facing away from the door entrance, did not notice the older man until it was too late. Randy wrapped his arms around Pony's waist, almost pulling him off his chair.

"Hey, when did you come in?" Pony asked.

"A couple of minutes ago."

"You're late."

"Worked late."

"Tough. That doesn't excuse your tardiness."

"How come?"

"Because I said so."

"Ignore him, Randy," Darry said. "Pony had to perform tonight with a sore throat."

"Aw, I missed it?"

"Don't worry. You'll see him tomorrow night. In his hot pink tutu." Pony's face turned almost a hot pinkish color. He shook his head in his hands, muttering. Everyone else laughed.

"Don't worry, Pony." Randy said softly. "I think you'd look nice in a tutu. And I won't miss it tomorrow night." He winked and Pony smiled gently. Yawning the youngest Curtis got off his chair. He made his way up the stairs, leaving his brothers and Randy alone.

"Can I...?"

"Sure. Go a head." Darry said, knowing what he wanted to do.

"Be gentle with him."

The Emcee: So, did you like? Wasn't what you'd thought it'd be huh?


	2. Ill

**Cabaret**

"Hey, Pony. You in there?" Randy asked, knocking on the door.

"Yes. Come in; the door's open."

Randy shrugged and went inside the room. He had been in this room many times before. It had dark blue paint on the walls, and black drapes that were constantly closed. _Probably so he can sleep. Working nights only has it's price._ Spying Ponyboy sitting at his vanity table, he went over towards the younger boy. As he came closer he smelled an odd scent.

"What's that smell?"

"Vicks vaporub. For my sore throat, silly." Pony smiled tiredly.

"How've you been feeling lately?"

"Like crap. My cold's not getting any better. And the winter doesn't help at all. I wish we didn't have to live in such a cold place."

"Ah, but you love the scenery. You even said so yourself." Randy said, wrapping his arms around Pony once more. "Besides, it's almost Christmas. And what's a Christmas without nay snow?"

"I guess you're right..." Pony replied, relaxing into Randy's arm. Randy smiled down, and kissed pony softly on the lips.

"You wanna go to bed know? Or stay up..." Randy whispered.

"Lets go to bed," Pony yawned. "I need the rest. And, judging by the dark circles under your eyes, so do you." The two laughed.

"I guess you're right." And they got up and walked over to the bed. Pony fell asleep a few minutes later, Randy followed suit.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman, to the Cabaret. For our first performance, I introduce, Mrs. Hanna Weiker." Darry finished his introduction, the crowd applauding for the first act. Walking off stage, the oldest brother headed up the stairs, leading to one of the balconies. In the first balcony, sat Soda, Pony, and Randy, watching the show.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be working the bar?" Darry asked, sitting down.

"Naw. I got Two-Bit working there for tonight." Soda said.

"Don't' you think that was a bad idea?"

"No, why?"

"Because, knowing him, he'd drink all the liquor!"

"Oh, shit! You're right." The blonde got up off his seat and ran down stairs. Ponyboy, and Randy were laughing. Darry just shook his head.

"Sometimes I worry about him." This statement caused Pony to laugh even harder.

"Hey, Pon. Aren't you going on tonight?" Randy asked good-heartedly.

"I don't think so," Pony spoke in a raspy, low voice. "My throat isn't any better. So, I'm not gonna go on tonight."

"Infact," Darry said. "You shouldn't even be out of bed. Remember what Dr. Dickenson said? 'He needs bed rest and nourishment'. So get to bed, Ponyboy."

"Oh, Dar... I'm fine. Can't I watch the rest of the performers tonight?"

"No."

"Please-"

"**NO!**"

"Fine, I'll go to bed." And he got up out of his seat, and walked towards the back rooms. Randy and Darry watched him go until they couldn't see his back anymore. Then, they turned around. Darry sighed.

"He really worries me."

"Why? He knows what he's doing?"

"That's what worries me."


	3. The Doctors

The Emcee: Konnichi wa! Well, here is the third chapter. Sorry it took me so long, but I do have a cold.

**Cabaret**

"Man. What a blizzard! We're completely snowed in." Soda said, looking out the window. A fierce snow storm had developed during the day and by night fall had worsened into a blizzard.

"Well, it looks like we'll be taking a few days off. Judging by the amount of snow out there," Darry also looked out the window. Then, he got up out of his seat and headed towards the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going?" Soda asked.

"To the basement. If we're gonna be here for a few days, we need ample supplies of heat, food, and water. Now, can I go to the basement?" A sarcastic tone rang in his voice, Soda stuck out his tongue.

"Eh, get moving. I'm already starting to get cold."

"Y'know, you could help me."

"I know." I smirk spread across the blonde's handsome face, eyes gleaming. Darry glared, and mumbled as he headed down the basement, out of site. Shrugging, Soda went back to watch the raging weather outside. Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, Soda turned his head. Emerging for the darkened staircase, was a very pale looking Ponyboy.

"My gosh, Pony. You look horrible. Why haven't you been to a doctor yet?" He rushed over to his sickened brother.

"No, Soda. I can't go to the doctors. He's a perverted fuck."

"Yeah, but at least he can help! Come on. Get your coat. I'll tell Darry we're goin' to the hospital." As Pony sighed and went for the closet, Soda walked towards the basement door.

"Hey, Dar!"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna take Pony to the hospital, okay?"

"You can't! The roads are snowed over."

"A snow plow just came by a few minutes ago."

"Oh, alright. But if I see any sigh of sexual harassment on Pony, you're in **BIG **trouble!"

"Don't worry," Soda replied walking away from the basement. "You ready Pony?" Pony got off his chair, and walked to the door.

"Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be..."

"Okay, then lets go."

It took them about half an hour to get to the doctors office. Normally, it was only a twenty minute drive from the Cabaret, but Soda had to take it slow 'n' easy. Finally, when they did get to the parking lot, they had trouble making it from the car to the office doors. The large amount of snow made it hard, even for the toughest of people. But they managed to get to the door in one piece. Opening the doors, a wave of relief spread over them. Thank god it was nice and warm inside. Approaching the sign-in desk, the nurse looked up, and smiled kindly.

"So nice to see you again, Pony. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been dragged through hell and back."

"He's not feeling too hot today, Denise. I was wondering if we could see Dr. Marksen soon." Soda requested. Denise looked through her log book to see if the doctor had any appointments for this afternoon.

"Well, Mr. Curtis. There is one appointment..."

"Ponyboy Cuirtis! Long time no see!" Pony whipped his head around to see Dr. Marksen smiling at the young boy. "Denise, cancel that appointment. I'd love to take Mr. Curtis and his brother now."

"Alright, sir."

"Pervert," Pony muttered under his breath as he and Soda made their way to the "good" doctor's office.


	4. After the Doctors

Serious A/N: Okay, I know that a lot of you peoples don't really like what I write about, and that's fine with me. But if you're gonna read it, then don't complain about what is written. You took the time to read it, so it's not my fault that you wasted your time reading my "B.S". So, if you do read this story, try to keep an open mind about, and don't be rude or mean. I'm writing for fun, not just to please people. I write my stories **MY **way. Besides, other people like these stories too. So be nice about it. Well, now that, that's over, please continue with the story. Enjoy.

**Cabaret**

"So, looks like you don't just 'have a sore throat' after all." Soda said, driving back home carefully.

"Well, it's not a big deal, Soda. One little cold ain't gonna kill me."

"No but if it worsens, it could be fatal. You heard what the doctor said."

"I know, Soda."

"Good. Now, when we get home, you got right up to bed. No ifs ands or buts about it. Got it?"

"Well..."

"Good. I hope Darry's got the heat going. I swear I'm gonna freeze my butt off. Or, what's left of it."

They were silent the rest of the way home. It took them a little longer than excepted because road conditions had worsened since morning. The blizzard was still acting up, and it was quite obvious that it's last for the rest of the day, and probably well into the evening hours. By the time Soda and Pony got home, there was about three and a half feet of snow on the ground. _Ah, nice and warm... _Pony thought as he entered his home.

"Now, get to bed," Soda said in a stern voice.

"Eh, I'm goin'. I'm goin." Pony muttered and walked up the stairs, surprised how tiring it was when he got to the top. Soda shook his head. Then, he walked towards the basement. _Hmm, the light's still on. Wonder if Dar's still down there. _

"Hey! Darry! You down there?" he called.

"No. It's Thomas Jefferson. Yes, it is me." Soda laughed as he made his way down the rickety, old stairwell. "So? How's Pony?"

"Cold. Could get serious if we don't watch it carefully."

"I figured it was something more than a mere sore throat. The little weasel. Doesn't want to worry us, but ends up doing so anyway."

"That's Pony for you. No matter what the problem is, he thinks he doesn't need our help anymore. He's growing up, Dar."

"I know. A little too fast for my taste."

Pony was lying in his bed, eyes heavy and needing sleep. After closing his eyes, he heard his door open. Groaning, he tried to keep his eyes open to see who it was. A grin spread over the red-head's face.

"Hi, Randy. What're you doing here? D'you come out here in this bad weather?"

"Well, I wanted to see if you were alright. Soda called me, said you weren't feeling too hot. And by the time on the clock and the way you look, I guess he was right."

"Aw, gee. Thank you so much Randy." Pony said in a sarcastic voice. "What time is it anyway?"

"5:35. You'd be getting up around this time."

"Yeah right! I'm too tired to stay awake." Randy smiled and sat down on the bed, beside Ponyboy.

"Then go back to sleep. Don't worry. I'll stay with you the whole time."

"Thanks Randy." And Pony closed his eyes, and went to sleep.


	5. Plans to leave

The Emcee: Hello ppls! Thanks for all the reviews so far. And to Beth, do you really want to know what happened at the doctor's office? ;; Well, read on! Enjoy.

**Cabaret**

"Looks like the storm is starting to let up now," Darry said looking out the window. It was close to night fall, but it was hard to tell. About four feet of snow has fallen, making travel close to impossible.

"Finally, some **good** news," Pony said as he read a book. He and his brothers, along with Randy, were sitting in the upstairs den area. He had woken up two hours before. And, now tired ot staying in bed, was sitting on the couch in a relaxed position.

"It might be letting up, but who knows how long it'll take the snow plows to clear the roads and stuff," Randy said. "We could be stuck in here for another day or two. It all depends on how long it takes 'em."

"Yep. It stopped alright. I can see a little bit of light." Darry replied.

"Alright! That means we can go outside right?" Soda asked in, an all too obvious, cheerful mood.

"No. Why do you even want to go outside Sodapop?"

"To play in the snow." Darry groaned and shook his head while Pony laughed. "What? Just cuz I'm older doesn't mean I can't have fun anymore."

"Soda, soda, soda..."

"Ah, Dar! You always spoil my fun."

"Maybe tomorrow Soda, but not tonight."

"But..."

"You heard me," Darry said. "Besides, I'm getting a headache."

No one talked to much after that. Darry went to check on supplies. If they were going to be stuck in the cabaret for a 'day or two', they'd need supplies. Soda went down stairs to do...something. And that left Ponyboy and Randy in the den, alone.

"You gonna go home soon, Randy?" Pony asked looking up from his book.

"When the roads are cleared, yes. I do have work, baby." Seeing the sad look on Pony's face, he added, "But don't worry. I'll try to come by every night to see you. So, are you feeling any better?"

"A little bit." Pony replied, closing his book and setting it on the side table. "I need to get out of Randy."

"Why's that?"

"Because, I'm not going to get any better by staying here. I heard what Soda and Dr. Marksen talked about when they asked me to leave the room..."

**Flash Back **

"_He's not going to get better Soda." _

"_What to you mean, Doc?" _

"_I mean that his cold is strangely aggressive_. _He needs a warmer environment to recover in. If he doesn't, it may be fatal." _

"_I see doctor..." Soda said, head hung lowly. _

_Outside the doors, Pony heard every word that was said. Sighing, he went to go sit in the waiting room. Soda came out a few minutes later. Looking up to see his brother, Pony tried his best to smile. _

"_Hey, Soda. What were you and "Dr." Marksen talking about?" _

"_What? Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," Soda lied, trying not to hurt his brother. "You'll be fine though, so don't worry." _

**End Flash Back **

"That's why I need to get out of here."

"Alright then. I'll make the plans and try to get you out of here."

"But where would we go?"

"I have a friend who lives down south. We can go stay with him. I'll call him tonight." Pony nodded his head, returning to his book. Randy left the room. After forty minutes, he came back with some good news.

"Okay, it's all set. Dave said we can stay as long as we need to." Pony's face brightened up.

"Thank you, Randy."

"Anything for you, baby." Randy sat down beside Pony on the couch.

"Then it's final. We leave in three days."


	6. Goodbye For Now

The Emcee: I do not know why, but I feel special today. :D

**Cabaret**

"You almost done with your packing?" Randy asked, as he and Pony sat in Pony's room. It had been two days since the blizzard let up. They leave tomorrow. Pony wasn't too thrilled with it in all honesty. He had to keep this from his brothers; the very people he loved the most, besides Randy. But he knew they wouldn't let him go. It was something he had to do.

"Yes. I've got most of my stuff in those suit cases," Pony pointed to three black cases near the door of his closet.

"Do your brothers suspect anything?"

"Not that I know of. And if they do, they haven't said anything to me."

"That's good." Randy kissed Pony on the cheek softly. _I can't wait to get out of here,_ he thought. _Pony needs to get better. And I need to get away from work. The stress is killing me._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Pony and Randy opened the front door quietly and walked towards Randy's car. Putting the suit case down, he looked back at his home and sighed. _I'm gonna miss this place. It's so hard to let go..._Tears came down Pony's pale cheeks. _My brothers, the gang. I'm not sure I can do this..._Randy noticed the younger boys tears.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I, I'm not sure I can leave. My brothers are all I've got. If I leave them now, what'll I do. What'll they do? This place has too many memories."

"But you need the warmer environment to get better. I promise, you can come back as soon as your well again."

"...Alright. Let's go."

"Pony! Wait!" Pony turned around to see who called his name, although he already knew who it was.

"Soda? Darry?"

"Baby, where do you think you're going?" Darry asked eying the suit cases.

"And so late at night too?" Soda added.

"I'm leaving to live at Randy's friend's house until I get better. It's a nice, warm place."

"And you didn't tell us?" Darry looked a little angry.

"You lied?" Soda had a look of hurt and dismay on his face.

"Well, you lied. When we went to the doctor's office."

"You...heard?"

"Yes, I heard. But I didn't press you."

"You knew about this?" Darry snarled at Randy, who took a few steps back.

"He isn't to blame, Darry," Pony said. "I talked him into it. I knew you guys wouldn't let me go. But, I **need** this if I want to get better again." Soda and Darry looked at each other for a minute, then back at Pony. Soda spoke up first.

"You can go, honey. But you have to promise to come back." Pony smiled and hugged his brothers.

"Thank you for always being there for me. And I will come back. As soon as I get all better, I'll call you and let you know."

"It's a deal baby," Darry said, releasing his baby brother from the hug. Randy and Pony got in the car. The engine started and they drove off. Pony waved good-bye to his siblings.

The Emcee: This is not the last chapter peoples. FYI.


	7. The End

The Emcee: Ok, I think this is the last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed the story.

**Cabaret**

The winter months were over. Spring had finally arrived. Even though it was only the start of spring, it was as warm as ever. And the Cabaret was opened, after being closed for the rest of the winter. That blizzard wasn't the last one to arrive and since Pony's departure, the Curtis brother's weren't in a cheery mood to even bother opening it until now.

"This doesn't feel right," Soda said, putting up the open sigh, near the end of the day. Darry looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, opening the Cabaret with Pony gone."

"He'll be back."

"I know, but still. It's not the same." Darry shook his head and headed inside. Two-Bit was working at the bar, under Darry's close supervision. _He needs all the babysitting with how he acts,_ Darry thought, watching Two-Bit throwing a glass into the air and trying to catch it. Missed.

"Hey! Get a broom and clean it up."

"Me? But, but...I can't..."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm lazy." Darry pushed Two-Bit out behind the counter.

"Hey!"

"You're not allowed back here unless you clean the glass up."

"Fine..." Two-Bit grumbled, walking to the kitchen. Laughing, Darry went back outside to see how Soda was doing. He found his brother leaning over the box that had the spring decorations in it.

"Having fun?"

"No. I need help. Pony and I used to do this."

"I know, I know..." Darry turned his head towards the driveway. A car pulled up and parked. _Hm, that looks vaguely familiar, _he thought. A wide grin spread across his face as he saw who got out of it. _Knew it looked familiar!_ He ran towards the parking lot. Noticing his older brother's presence missing, Soda looked up.

"Holy shit..." He started running after Darry. "Ponyboy! You're back!"

"Yeah. I'm all better now. Went to the doctors last week. And he said I could go home."

"It's good to see ya, Pony." Darry said, hugging his youngest brother. Pony smiled into the embrace.

"I've missed you guys too."

**The End**


	8. Extra Chapter

The Emcee: Okay, so I've decided to add an extra chapter to the story. :D

**Cabaret**

Walking into the main room, Pony smiled. _It's just as I remember it. Nothing has changed a bit._ Turning around, he made his way up the stairwell to him room. Randy followed him, a smile adoring his face as well. When he got to Pony's bedroom, he saw the youngest Curtis seated at his vanity table, his face reflected in the mirrors.

"Hm, looks like Darry and Soda kept it nice and dust free while you were away," Randy commented looking around the room. The curtains were open allowing the sun light to shine through. _Pony'll have them shut in no time, _he though.

"Yes. I didn't ask them, but they did it anyway. Just incase it wasn't a long stay from home," Pony said looking out the window. _It's strange, now that I'm back home, I feel...different...Like something as has changed,_ the red head thought. _But, when ever I look around, it seems as though nothing has changed at all. _He was brought back to reality by the feel of possessive arms around him, pulling him close, and soft kisses down his cheek and neck.

"Something's wrong." Randy said through kisses. "Tell me, please."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Pony, I know you. You don't act like this unless something is troubling you. Now please, tell me."

"It's just...something feels different. I'm happy to be home with my brothers but, it just doesn't feel the same."

"Of course it doesn't. You've been away from this place for so long, it seems that way. Hell, you practically grew up here. Don't let it concern you, baby. It'll pass." Randy stopped kissing Pony and looked up to met his reflection in the mirror. Pony felt hot breath on his neck and gentle fingers caressing his pale skin. "But now that you're home, how about we get you

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Now this feels right!" Soda said, pulling Pony into a one armed hug as they sat at the bar with Darry and Two-Bit.

"Yeah. Glad t' have ya back, Ponyboy," Two-Bit said, as he watched the performing on stage.

"Good to be back. Believe it or not, I've actually missed this place." Soda laughed.

"Good to hear it cause, you'll be performing tonight."

"Oh, Soda. I don't want to. Not yet..."

"Eh, stop your complaining. Besides, I already announced it to the guests."

"And what if I refuse."

"Then I'll call Dr. Marksen over to "look you over" Mr. Hotshot." Soda said, laughing at the Pony's pouting face. Grumbling, he got up from his chair.

"Fine, I'll go, I'll go."

"And make sure it's the pink tutu!" Two-Bit yelled as he got up from his seat. "Cuz me guys but nature is calling."

"Don't fall in like last time, you drunk!" Darry called shining a glass from the bar. He glanced at the stage just as Pony came out. "Good times, huh Soda?"

"Yup," the blonde said. "Good times..."


End file.
